


Kissing for Example

by GhostyCookie



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyCookie/pseuds/GhostyCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking Urataros asks his old friend a question..?</p><p>[ This is a "Kiss me, quick!" tumblr meme drabble where the theme was to kiss Wataru on the lips. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing for Example

Spending time with old friends who actually remember him was nice. Even if they hardly spent any time together in the past, at least they could now and he knew he wasn’t an evil being because of their past experiences.

“Wataru..” He started softly before pausing as he tried to think of what he wanted to say. “Wataru, you don’t think I’m terrible would you?”

The question was of course out of no where and he actually raised a hand to stop the fangire from responding before he could finish explaining himself.

“I know I’m not bad in that I do help people, I do my part as a Rider, and I do care for others but … I know my reasons are good for flirting, but do you suppose it’s lost touch over the years to act like this and now it is .. not, so, good to do?”

It was a reasonable question with how times changed so did society’s reactions to things and flirting to women to compliment them was something to question. Was it getting to be a bad thing? Negative? Evil? It did kind of feel it was going in that route with how men now use those call things, he wasn’t sure what they were, he didn’t approve of them, but it did mean people like him were now considered evil probably too.

“Men in society seem to think they can just.. swoop in and kiss any girl and she has to deal with it, it feels like.. while women are just to deal with it and can’t do much in return. Both would be bad to perform, but … it stands that men seem to be able to just..”

For some reason he decided to perform just what he was referring to, swooping the little guy in his arms he held him like he was a fragile piece of glass and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. [Because imagin do have lips they just are imaginary how else can they bite shit with non-moving mouths?] The kiss took a moment before he gently set the boy down again.

“… to think men these days think they can be so invasive .. now I feel like I can’t cheer up women any more.”

… Uh, turtle, you just kissed Wataru on the lips all romantic like or did you forget already?


End file.
